Performing maintenance on a home or other structure is one aspect of maintaining the value of the property and ensuring the home is in good working order. However, often, homeowners are unsure of the different types of maintenance tasks that should be performed, or the time period in which the tasks should be completed. Further, a homeowner or other user may be unaware of particular details associated with different aspects of a home, such as the particular materials used, issues associated with a particular model of an appliance, or the like. These details can have an impact on types of maintenance to be performed, timeframes for completed the maintenance, etc. Accordingly, a system in which information from a variety of sources is used to identifying a plurality of maintenance tasks and reward users for completing the tasks would be advantageous.